


Norse Litany Against Fear

by TheOriginalSilvertongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, nod to Dune, not a real old Norse thing, something Loki would have learned growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSilvertongue/pseuds/TheOriginalSilvertongue
Summary: My idea of something Loki would have learned growing up as a part of every Asgardian warrior's training.





	Norse Litany Against Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Translation by Google.  
> Artwork: mine.  
> Header image says "I shall not fear".

I will accept what must be done.  
My resolve is as unsmelted iron.  
Grant me a fire of courage  
To lay before my life  
That it may sustain me   
Through this forging.

My spine is straight,  
My head is high,  
My eyes do not waver  
From the path before me.  
My hand upon my blade is firm.

Give me the gift  
Which is the last  
So I may move forward  
In the face of fear.  
With it, I will walk unswerving  
Through fire and blood and steel  
Through tears and pleas and screams.  
Let this river not deter me  
From the glorious death  
Nor the honor in which my name  
Shall forever be spoken.

Ég mun samþykkja það sem þarf að gera.  
Ákvörðun mín er eins og ósmelt járn.  
Gefðu mér hugrekki  
Að leggja fyrir líf mitt  
Að það geti staðið við mig  
Með þessu smíði.

Hryggurinn minn er beinn,  
Höfuðið mitt er hátt,  
Augun mín vekja ekki  
Frá leiðinni fyrir framan mig.  
Hönd mín á blaðið mitt er fastur.

Gefðu mér gjöfina  
Hver er síðasti  
Þannig að ég gæti farið áfram  
Í ljósi ótta.  
Með því mun ég ganga óvörandi  
Með eldi og blóði og stáli  
Með tárum og ámælum og gremjum.  
Láttu þessa ána ekki hindra mig  
Frá dýrðlegu dauðanum  
Eða ekki heiðurinn þar sem nafnið mitt  
Verður að eilífu talað

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback, comments, concrit welcome.


End file.
